


Beach whales

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Chubbs - Freeform, Cuddling, Day At The Beach, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Massage, Stuffing, Swimming, Weight Gain, belly play, big belly, getting fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Chunkrat and Rotund Reaper enjoy a day at the beach together! The only problem is that they ran out of food almost right away. How will the two gluttons get some food now?





	Beach whales

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sumo Sunday! I needed to write this to feel better and extra fat Reaptire in speedos usually helps out. Please let me know what you guys think! It's hard to get inspired to write when nothing happens. But hey, maybe this just inspired any of you and thats good enough for me.

This might be a little shorter then most fics but I just wanna write some Chunkrat and rotund Reaper in swimwear at a beach enjoying themselves. I’ve just been feeling tired and a lil sad so this might help. Enjoy this sumo Sunday and I hope some of y'all get inspired!

——————————

“We got anymore food?” Reaper asked, resting on his beach chair that was starting to get too tight for him.

Junkrat sighed, “nothing. We ate it all” Junkrat pushed the empty cooler to the side and waddled back to his chair next to Reaper.

“That *burrraap* was supposed to last us the whole day” Reaper said, his grumbling stomach and the size of just how bloated it looked reminded him of just how much he ate.

“Told ya we should’ve brought more. Now we’re gonna starve” Junkrat joked, patting his slightly full belly.

Today was just a regular day at the beach for the Overwatch members. The world wasn’t in need of saving or protecting today, so everyone thought they might as well enjoy some time at the beach located behind one of their base locations.

The two hungry lovers sat around for a moment, they thought they’d only be eating for the whole day. Now what were they supposed to do?

Reaper was similarly dressed like his boyfriend, sporting nothing but a speedo to combat the heat. He still wore his mask and even wore a black cap on his head too. He struggled to get comfortable in his seat. As the arm chairs pressed against his doughy love handles. In fact, the chair wasn’t that wide enough to handle all of his girth, his wide thighs also pressed against the arms of the chair. Reaper couldn’t believe he outgrew a beach chair of all things.

Junkrat noticed his boyfriends struggle to find a comfortable spot and offered to help, “arm rests are a bitch for blokes our size. That’s why I took them off all of me chairs” Junkrat said stand up with a grunt as he waddled over to Reaper. Tugging off one of the armrests right away.

“Thanks babe, didn’t know I was getting so big” he grinned, staring down at his brown hairy gut. Usually he’d be super embarrassed about this, especially being so revealing, but Junkrat had helped ease that anxiousness. It helped that Junkrat was the bigger of the two.

“I thought you can’t sit on any of the chairs anymore. Didn’t Jack ban you from using any of the chairs on base?” Reaper asked, enjoying the free space already as his flab was allowed to breath.

“Yeah, that’s when I could still fit into chairs like those. So I’d just take off the arm rests to feel betta. It sucks when carrying around yer weight is a workout. Ya crave a good place to rest yer aching knees. So that’s why I just take food and go to me room. No rules there” Junkrat said as he struggled to pull off the second arm rest.

It always made Junkrat slightly agitated when things took longer than necessary to happen. So his pulling of the arm rest became more aggressive as he tried to use what little muscles he had left to help make Reaper more comfortable.

Junkrat smiled to himself when it did pull off, but heard the yelp of his boyfriend and saw the brown gut heading straight on him. Apparently Junkrat tugged to much and caused Reaper to topple over Junkrat.

“Ahhh fuck” Junkrat grumbled, thankfully his blubbery body helped cushion Reapers fall.

“You ok?” Reaper asked, starting to get off Junkrat, but was stopped when an arm pulled him back to get a face full of Junkrat.

“Yeah, now that your here” Junkrat purred, kissing his boyfriend and hugging him, “it’s my fault that happened anyway”

Reaper grinned, rubbing Junkrat’s belly, “look at you. All sandy now, you wanna wash it off?” He asked.

Junkrat nodded, “Sure, only if ya help get me up. I’m like a turtle flipped upside down”

Reaper kissed Junkrat one more time before helping his boyfriend get to his knees. It was quite the struggle, lifting someone up who was way too fat to be lifted up anymore.

The two made their way to the shore, enjoying the cold water hitting their legs as they entered the ocean.

“Feels good doesn’t it” Junkrat said leaning back in the water.

“Sure does. Be careful though, shakes might mistake you for a big blubbery whale” Reaper joked, in return getting splashed with water.

“I wouldn’t be talking love” Junkrat grinned, grabbing Reaper’s hand and pulling him in the water.

“How about this” Reaper said, “we’re both big whales” he pressed his round gut into Junkrat’s belly and lifted his mask a little to kiss him again.

Junkrat kissed back and tried to wrap his arms around Reaper. It was a little hard though seeing as his and Reapers wide waist made it hard to do so. But when Junkrat did manage to, he pushed himself back in the water. Kissing Reaper again once they were fully submerged in the ocean.

“I love you so fucking much” Reaper said once they rose up to the surface again. Embracing Junkrat, feeling his belly press against Junkrat’s.

“Love you too” Junkrat said back, enjoying the feeling of being embraced. If Roadhog took any pictures of this he’d blow his room up.

Reaper’s hate suddenly blew off his head and landed in the water in front of them. Junkrat stopped Reaper and reached down to pick up his hat. Just as Junkrat got his hands on it and sudden sharp pain was felt all throughout Junkrat’s back.

He hissed in pain and started to rub his back immediately, “f-fuckin back” Junkrat swore, cringing and biting his tongue as he waited for the pain in his back to go away.

Reaper took the hat and out it on, then moved his hands onto Junkrat’s shoulders, “lets head back, I’ll give you a good back massage” Reaper suggested.

Junkrat had been feeling back problems ever since he put on weight, thanks to some therapy and pills he could control the pain. But every once and awhile Junkrat would still get some. It was something Reaper thought about a lot. He wanted Junkrat to get fatter but he also didn’t want to hurt his poor boyfriend either. It was a conflicting thought but it seemed Junkrat wanted to push through it and keep gaining.

Reaper helped Junkrat get back to shore and laid out some towels on Junkrat’s chair so he could be comfortable. Junkrat slowly got himself on the chair and rested his round chin on his soft arms while Reaper sat himself on Junkrat’s thighs and cracked his knuckles.

Junkrat grunted when Reaper first started to massage his back. Closing his eyes and fighting through the stinging pain. Soon Reapers massaging did help, and Junkrat had a content smile on his face as Reaper made him feel better.

“I never noticed, but I think your ponytail is too fucking cute” Reaper cooed, smiling as he saw Junkrat’s cute hairstyle. No matter how Junkrat dressed he always managed to look like a hunk. And a speedo with a pony tail was no exception.

“Thanks *gahh* Gabe. Your a life *grunt* saver” Junkrat thanked.

“No problem at all. Besides, I like doing massages” Reaper said, rubbing his talons into Junkrat’s soft back. Staring down at the love handles and rolls on his back. Feeling comfortable sitting on the Junker’s round and cushiony ass.

“Hey, I think I see all the sandwiches Roadhog brought for the team. He’s in the water wanna grab them?” Junkrat suggested.

Reaper grinned behind his mask, “already ahead of you” slowly getting off a Junkrat and phasing his way to Roadhog’s setup, taking the cooler full of sandwiches and bringing it back over to them.

“Thank god, I’m so fucking hungry” Junkrat said, turning himself around carefully and getting himself into a nice, comfortable, sitting position.

“Just eat one ok? The rest are for the team” Reaper reminded, handing Junkrat a sandwich and starting to chomp down on one himself. His stomach growled loudly, Reaper didn’t realize exactly how hungry he was. So he couldn’t help himself and grab another sandwich. It wasn’t like Junkrat cared at all.

For the two, one sandwich became 4 and 4 became too much to count as the couple devoured all the sandwiches in the cooler. Crumbs fell in their beard and on their expanding bellies as they let their gluttony take control of them.

Both bellies expanded in their laps, stretching out their snug speedos and lining them to their chairs. The bands that held the chair started to sink as they both became more and more heavy.

When all was eaten, Junkrat and Reaper rested. Leaning back in their chairs and rubbed their swollen bellies that hung past their waist. Saying nothing but the occasional burp and hiccup as they panted. It was enough food in fact for them to begin to fall into a food coma. Eyelids becoming heavy as they slowly fell asleep with full bellies and content smiles on their faces.

*a while later*

“Hey have you two- of course” Roadhog said as he walked up to the two. Seeing the empty cooler which was supposed to have sandwiches for the entire team. With a quick glance at Reapers and Junkrat’s swollen bellies, he knew the culprits.

There was nothing he could do now, except maybe feel a little better that at least Junkrat didn’t pig out all by himself.

“They’re perfect for each other” Roadhog grumbled, heading back to his spot.

——————————

I really enjoyed writing this! I love these two to death so please let me know what you thought of this! Putting them both in speedos is something out of this world..


End file.
